


At most, flowers.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Widows & Divorcees [7]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Favors for one's self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At most, flowers.

Their visits to their sleeping comrade used to be a quarterly habit, and their way of keeping track of each other before they were all lost in the big city. They became less frequent as the years went on, and it wasn’t long before Aigis and Yukari Takeba were the only ones who still came around every three months, to sit by his bed and remember. Sometimes, one of the others would drop in and fill the room with the sound of a less familiar voice, but for the most part it was the two of them and their silence. They did not wonder why their comrades did not come around as often—that he had touched all of them was unquestionable, but that his presence in Aigis’ and Yukari’s lives expressed a hundred and one could have beens made all the difference.

  
Aigis once asked Yukari why she kept coming back. Between the two of them, the weapon pointed out, Yukari had a better chance at moving on and really living, if she wanted to. Yukari did not answer her, at least not with words. She could not bring herself to say that maybe a part of her liked mourning.  



End file.
